The Farewell Brothers
by Acid Rain2345
Summary: Just a short little story on how Jewel got found by the brothers before Angel meets up with them. They will appear again in 'Fell On Black Days' (TWD Fic part 2) Rated T mind the strong language.


**Just a short story. It's the Farewell brothers small little story before Angel meets up with them in 'Fell On Black Days (TWD Fic part 2)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it. It was really just a drabble and pratice writing the two before I introduce them in TWD fanfcition community. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Farewell Brothers**

Two brothers managed to stay together after the outbreak. Then again since they were teens you couldn't know one without knowing the other. They never were apart even though complete opposites. Why would the end of the world be any different? The dead walking around shouldn't change that either.

Sully pushed himself off of the Black Blazer. He stood tall at 5'3 muscular with a slew of tattoos. His brown, blonde hair, cut short matching his hazel eyes rather well. "Hey Samuel!" He called out spinning a knife over in his fingers. "Mother fucker where you at?" He continued walking closer to the woods growing paranoid.

Someone jumped out from behind the bushes and Sully fell backwards getting away. He knitted his eyebrows in a glare at his brother who was laughing hard. Samuel had the same haircut as Sully except his was longer and a lot spikier. His eyes a shade greener and his skin was darker. Being the younger brother he should have been shorter then Sully but he was almost a foot taller with the same build.

"What the fuck?" Sully said angrily pushing himself off the ground wiping the dirt from the side of the road off his faded blue jeans. His brother had grown silent and now looked past Sully to an opened field on the other side of the road.

"Brother," he said lowly in a British accent unlike his brother's southern accent. Sully looked in the direction to a large herd of walkers.

"What are they chasing?" Sully asked starring hard at a small silhouette.

"It looks like a little girl . . . We have to help her." Samuel took off in a sprint pulling out a small hand gun from his pants.

"Wait! Damn it." Sully quickly ducked in the window of the Blazer pulling out a semi automatic machine gun. He quickly took off in a run after his brother. Samuel was now running back with the girl.

"Start the bloody car!" he yelled hugging the crying girl tight to his chest. Sully didn't hesitate he turned and dove in the window cranking the car and revved the engine loudly. He gasped at the number of walkers running towards him. He rolled up the window.

Samuel slid across the hood landing on his ass on the other side before jumping up quickly and jumping in the passenger side slamming the door behind him.

Sully slammed his foot on the gas and sped off like a maniac. He slowed down when he saw the damn dead people weren't chasing him anymore. The tension eased some and now they had a little crying girl with them. Sully hated kids in the first place. He glared at the girl looking away from the road but he said nothing.

Samuel on the other hand was trying to calm her down. "Hey, hey it's ok now," he soothed running his calloused hand over her dirty blonde hair. "Where are your Mum and Dad?"

The girl sniffed hard and pushed away from his chest wiping her eyes. "They died in the beginning," she answered looking up to him with baby blue tear filled eyes. "I got separated from the group." Samuel wanted to cry for the girl.

"How old are you sweetie?" Sully rolled his eyes before snatching a crumbled pack of cigarettes off the dash; he slipped one in between his lips and lit it. He rolled the window down and rested his elbow out listening to them.

"I just turned ten," she answered looking at Sully. "Angel smoked and had tattoos." Sully raised an eyebrow at her. Who the hell was that? He had known an Angel back in the day about twelve years ago, but he was pretty sure she ended up committing suicide.

"What's your name?" Samuel asked looking down at her.

"Jewel," she answered looking back at him.

"Do you know where your people are at?" Sully asked taking a draw off his smoke and blowing it out the window.

"No. Daryl left me when the walkers came. I just ran." Sully came close to saying he would've done the same but he didn't want to hear his brother's mouth so he just shrugged in response.

"Well," Samuel said with a big grin. "Would you like to come back to Woodbury with us? There are a lot of people there and you'll be safe." Sully choked on smoke from the cigarette and his brother's offer just the same.

"What?" he barked after gaining control of his breathing. "The governor will be pissed. I don't want to fuck up what we got going."

"Hey! Watch your language Sully!" Samuel said angrily. "This is a little girl and we do enough for that rubbish anyway." They glared at each other for a long time and Sully grunted.

"Fine . . . but I'm not getting in trouble," he said like a little kid.

A little while later they rode up to a large make shift gate. A large wall surrounded the place with armed man on top of it. They quickly opened the gate for the Blazer and Sully quickly drove in having trouble steering the car into a parking place by one of the many buildings. Samuel quickly jumped out holding the girl to his chest.

Sully rolled his eyes and got out leaning against the car. He saw the governor talking to one of his men. Merle Dixon. Sully didn't like the man he thought he was a snake in the grass. Out of curiosity him and Samuel both walked into the conversation.

"The bitch killed em after Tony drove a knife into her back. I never saw nothin' like it! Then she had a dog that jumped me I couldn't get that stupid bitch she nearly killed me to," Merle was explaining to the man.

Sully laughed from behind him and patted a firm hand on his shoulder. "A bitch getting the better of Merle Dixon? No fucking way!" He said with a big grin.

"And ain't no short mother fucking Sully Farewell gonna laugh at me!" Merle yelled turning and glaring at him. Sully was ready for a fight.

"Shut up!" Samuel said angrily. "I told you about your language in front of the girl. That means you too Merle." Merle gave a nasty look at him before walking off and left Sully laughing.

"Where did the girl come from?" The governor asked patting her head. She smiled a bit before hiding her face in Samuel's neck.

"She was running from a herd. It was her lucky day good ole' boy and me was passing through," Sully smiled.

"We didn't know what else to do," Samuel explained.

"Well who's going to keep her?" The governor asked with a smirk. Sully glared at the ground. He knew what was coming now and he didn't like it one damn bit. What had his brother gotten them into?

"If no one else will . . . I will I wasn't going to leave her out there," Samuel said pulling the girl tighter. "I always wanted a daughter anyway." The governor smiled.

"Well then I have my answer . . . I'll see if anyone else will take care of her until then she's under your care." With that he walked off. Sully glared at his brother and he smiled back.

"You fucking idiot!" Sully yelled.

"Language!" Samuel yelled back before heading toward one of the houses. Sully gave a frustrated sigh before falling in line behind his brother.

At night they were faced with a problem. Sully was kicked back on his bed watching the ceiling humoring himself to Samuel playing a game with Jewel. They were playing ticktacktoe over a pack of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Hey Sully," Samuel called out. "Can she sleep in your bed? The springs in my bed are popping out . . . you can sleep in it if you want."

"What?" Sully barked pushing himself up quickly. "No I don't want that shitty bed!"

"Language," Samuel corrected looking at his brother.

"Ah fuck you! I'm a grown man she'll get use to it!" He stood slipping his feet into black mud boots. He snatched one cover and pillow off his bed and threw them in the corner.

"Thank you," Jewel smiled.

"You're fucking welcome," Sully replied sarcastically throwing himself in the corner onto the pillow before wrapping up in the blanket. Sully had a sleeping disorder it was called insomnia but at the moment that's all he wanted to do.

Samuel cut the lights off only leaving a small candle burning on a nightstand beside his bed. Moments later Sully could hear the small girl across the room breathing heavily and mumbling the name 'Angel' in a panicked way.

"Hey brother," Samuel called out softly behind him. He turned over and looked at his brother's face. The candlelight casting off odd shadows all across the room.

"What?" Sully asked rather annoyed.

"You having trouble going to sleep?"

"Don't I always do?" Samuel faced soften.

"When Jewel said her name today I saw how you reacted . . . you still miss Angel Hellfire don't you?" Sully leaned his head up in one hand.

"If you admit you miss Jade Mitchelle."

"Of course I do Sully . . . but the cancer . . ." His eyes teared up a bit but he quickly wiped them away.

"She wouldn't put down the damn cigarettes. Hey at least she doesn't have to live through this hell."

"Heh yea you're right . . . What do you think ever happened to Angel?" Samuel crossed his legs Indian style in front of his brother.

"I think after Jade died she went of the deep end . . . drunk herself to death." Sully pushed himself up and leaned against the wall hugging his knees. "I could be wrong. She could be up walking around right now kicking some zombie ass." He gave a small spout of laughter.

"She was a rowdy one," Samuel admitted. "Try and get some sleep brother." He patted Sully's shoulder and returned to his bed.

Sully couldn't sleep.

All hell broke lose an hour later. There was gunfire everywhere. Sully and Samuel jumped out of their beds. "Holy shit!" Samuel yelled trying frantically to throw a shirt on and boots.

"Language!" Sully had to yell back giving a smiling. He threw a shirt on and grabbed his gun. Jewel was crying and screaming then. "Samuel stay with her. I'll be fine."

"No!" Before it hit Sully's ears he was outside. Smoke hovered in the air everywhere. It wasn't smoke though it was tear gas. Chaos was everywhere people shooting guns and fighting.

Someone was attacking their humble little town. He managed to shoot one of the attackers before getting shot himself. A bullet went straight through his thigh and he limped back to where Samuel waited.

The governor came in later as Samuel was patching up his brother's leg. "I want all of you to come to the arena!" he yelled outside the door banging his fist against it.

"We'll be there!" Samuel called out wrapping gauze around Sully's stitches.

"Come on we gotta go," Sully said standing up and limping to the door.

Samuel grabbed up Jewel and they made it to the make shift arena. Samuel ordered Jewel to cover her eyes as the walkers were chained on.

They brought out Merle as the governor gave this big speech. They brought out another man that had a bag over his head, which was identified as Merle's brother and one of the attackers. They were going to make them fight. Samuel thought of the tragedy in it. What if they made him and Sully do that?

He couldn't bare the thought of it. He'd never fight his brother to the death. He'd let Sully kill him. They removed the bag and rope binding the man's hands together.

"Daryl," Jewel said looking at the man. She started crying then. The brothers started fighting and all hell broke lose when people started firing and throwing tear gas.

In the chaos Samuel dropped Jewel and couldn't find her. Sully did though.

He raised his gun spotting a walker that was about to latch into Jewel. He quickly shot it and swiped the child up ignoring the pain in his leg. He ran out of the smoke. Catching a glimpse of a woman starring at them with shock across her face.

He thought nothing of it at the moment. He found Samuel waiting back at their house. He smiled at Sully and Jewel. "We got to leave!" Sully said taking Jewel to the Blazer.

"What why?" Samuel questioned with a shocked expression.

"Don't ask why. Get our shit and come on!" Sully ran back to the Blazer and moments later Samuel jumped in throwing a serious of bags into the back seat. Sully peeled out and Samuel jumped out and opened the gate closing it behind him.

Most of the ride was silent until thoughts were spoken. "Where are we going to go?" Samuel asked cradling a sleeping Jewel.

"Remember that crazy Indian chick we met?"

"Yea."

"There's your answer . . . Samuel?" Sully kept his eyes forward thinking back to when he saved Jewel and saw the woman. His brother turned with a questioning look.

"What Sully?"

"I think Angel is alive and I think I saw her when I helped Jewel." Samuel starred at him with a shocked expression but said nothing. Sully didn't carry the topic any further. The car grew silent. What was going to happen know?


End file.
